Such a Fate
by Elizabeth Autumn Star
Summary: This is just what i believe to be like a "cult" story...


_ Run, _that's all I could think of. I felt my feet quicken in pace as I heard her draw closer. I was in a full out sprint by the time I was at a corner of a dimly lit block. I must of ran several blocks before I saw an abandoned house upon a hill. I found myself upon the front steps in a matter of seconds. I wiggled the door handle, finding out it was locked. Out of frustration, I kicked the door down, busting the lock. I darted up the stairs, leading to the second floor. I barely slowed down as I reached a hallway.

A quick snap of my head to the left, than the right. I saw a door opened on a crack. As I slowly creaked it open, I heard soft footsteps approached the house. I started to run through the door, but quickly found myself sprawled onto stairs. My hands shook with languor as I pushed myself up. With every step I took, I heard her take two. I quickly looked around and saw a large mirror leaned up against a wall. I darted behind it. My body cringed with fear as I heard her in the hallway. I felt like a marauder in the process of getting caught. With each slam of door, she hissed with rage knowing I wasn't behind it.

I felt another medley of emotions flow through me as she came to the attic stairs. _'What will _happen_ if she finds me?' I didn't want to _think of what would happen or why this is happening to me. I poked my head out from behind the mirror and saw a window. I ran with all my might to it after I noticed it was open. A pair of cold hands wrapped around my throat, precluding me from escaping. I jolted backwards as a cloth was placed upon my lips and nose. As I struggled to breathe, I felt myself inhale something other than oxygen. My eyelids fluttered close shut and I entered into a deep sleep.

"Good job, but did you _have_ to chase her?" a deep rhythmic voice said.

"She seemed like the type who wouldn't listen," a hoarse feminine voice replied. I opened my eyes on a crack, still in a daze. I was leaned up against a wall, with my legs sprawled on the floor. The hallway I was in locked very old. The wallpaper was very dull and very little was still attached. I turned my head to the left and saw a woman and a man. He turned towards me and saw I was awake.

"Come on Jackie, time to go," he said while looking at me. I felt a chill go all throughout me.

"Why? She up?" Jackie turned to look at me. I went to say, where am I, but then I noticed a hand towel stuffed in my mouth and another over it that tied around the back of my head. My hands were also bounded together. The man walked over to me and stuck his hand out, offering succor. I gave him a threatening look. So instead, he just grabbed my hands and pulled me up to my feet.

We walked down the hallway and stopped at an elevator shaft. As the doors opened, a light shone pot and temporally blinded me. I closed my eyes and started to turn away, but Jackie grabbed me before the light was completely out of my vision. She pushed me down into the elevator without a hint of condolence. The light slightly dimmed when the doors closed. There was no button pad, just silver walls surrounding me.

They shook as the elevator started to descend. All of a sudden I was able to see what we were passing. My eyes laid upon thousands of dead bodies. Bloody, lifeless corpses; some fresh, some already rotten. They seemed to be just thrown into "rooms". I tried to look at them as close as I could as they passed by. Most of them looked brutally mutilated by devices unimaginable. I saw a body that looked like a dried out pile of grounded meat and bones. I felt tears, cold and rough, flow down my cheeks. _'What has happened to these people? Who or what could've done this to them?_ _What did they do to deserve this? Will this happen to me? Oh, I wouldn't be able to bare the pain.' _I thought to myself. The elevator shaft stopped and the doors opened once again.

I couldn't move. My body was as stiff as the corpses I just saw. Jackie jerked me up until my feet were flat on the ground. Then she practically threw me out of the elevator. _'She really wants to get hurt,' _I thought. What I just entered was beyond me. All I could see was doors and a combination of modern and medieval torture devices upon the walls. As we walked down the twists and turns of these "catacombs", I was able to see into some of the rooms. I saw a chair full of spikes that covered every inch of it. In another, I saw "the rack". I looked down, terrified to see what were in the other rooms. Screams erupted from down the hallway. I started to cry, but for myself this time. Through fear, I shivered and moaned.

Jackie and the man turned into a room, pulling me with them. I didn't see anything 'torturous", until I got about halfway into the room. A pit of needles laid in the center of the room. The man turned to me and began to speak, "You see, we have a certain niche in society. Every person in this world does. But me and Jackie have a _special_ job." His lips curled into a smile, which made me feel somewhat comforted. "We take care of all the sinful people in this world. You might be wondering why you are here then. The answer is simple; you are one of our rare cases. You were a special request. I cannot say by whom, but I can tell you that _we_ aren't going to kill you. Actually, that's kind of your decision."

I just stared at him with a blank look. There was another blood curdling scream. Jackie turned toward the direction from where it came from. As she did, the man gave me a quick wink. He began to speak again, "Although you are just one part of the request." Jackie turned towards him looking just as confused as I am. "I was ordered to get rid of a certain person," he made his way behind Jackie. "And she is in this very room." Jackie spun around realizing he was talking about her. She went to grab a knife from her pants, but he swiftly pushed her into the pit. Screams filled the air. She squirmed, only lodging more needles into herself. The man started walking over to me. I took a step back.

"It's okay. I'm going to unbind you. You can trust me, Sadie." I was shocked to hear him say my name. "You have impunity. _I _shall not hurt you." After he untied me, he opened a door. Sunlight came in, filling the room. "You should leave now," he said while motioning toward the door. I was hesitant, not knowing if it was a trap or not. But anywhere is better than here.

As I walked to the door, I shifted my jaw around, trying to get rid of the pain that lingered from being gagged. A heavy, salty scent flew up my nose as I walked through the door. My eyes took a minute to adjust to the sunlight. When they did, I saw where the scent was coming from. There was a harbor, booming with ships a little further on. I started to walk towards it, but suddenly fell down a precipitous cliff. My body knocked against jagged rocks, crushing most of my bones. Making it impossible to move on my own. I watched blood flow from cuts and my mouth as I fell down and down. I closed my eyes as I hit the water. A sharp stinging was added onto the rest of the gut wrenching pain I was experiencing. Images of my mother and father flowed into my head as water flowed into my lungs. I decided to stop gasping for air, for I lost the battle. I let my limbs go loose. As I started to sink, I smiled.


End file.
